The Life of Carmen Rogue Part I
by Skywalker2101
Summary: One action can change all that comes after. Just Luke/OC, Mara/OC, & Han/Leia. Hope this is enjoyed by all.
1. Plotting

**Chapter I: Plotting**

"_Each day means a new twenty-four hours. Each day means everything is possible again. You live in the moment, you die in the moment. You take it all one day at a time... You try to walk in the light._" -Day, Legend (Marie Lu)

The present year is 19 BBY. The Jedi have been exterminated by their clone troops from across the galaxy by the use of Emperor Palpatine's Order 66. Only a handful of Jedi have managed to survive the Great Jedi Purge.

A very pregnant Gem Salsurfer Rogue and her husband Jake Rogue were on Bail Organa's ship, the _Tantive IV_. Bail finally sighed and said, "No one wants the Empire, _especially_ the Jedi that survived the Purge." Jake sighed and continued to argue with him, "The only way to bring Palpatine and his Empire to the ground is to rally everyone that doesn't want them at the helm."

Bail looked into his eyes and said, "Palpatine holds the galaxy in his hands, Jake. A civil war after the Clone Wars is going to lead to more bloodshed and more death; more so the death of civilians." Gem sighed and piped in, "If there is the death of civilians, then rest of the galaxy would claim us as the bad guys."

There was a long period of silence. Jake sighed and countered, "We need to gain their favor. If we gain the favor of the civilians, then they'd help us. Nobody wants the Empire; not even you, Bail."

Bail sighed and countered, "You know just as well as I do that the Empire is still hunting Jedi. You both were well respected in the Clone Wars, Jake." Jake sighed and sat in a silver-colored swivel chair, his head lowered to the ground. Gem sat in the silver-colored swivel chair next to him and rubbed his back. Jake gave her a reassuring smile as he held her hand.

Jake sighed and said, "That's the reason why we need to do this, Bail. The Empire has the Republic's military, soldiers, and _everything_. The galaxy needs hope in the time of greatest despair. We are that hope, Bail. If we start this and win the first battle, our victory will only rally others to this rebellion. If we rally _everyone_ then we win this war, the galaxy will be free once more."

Bail sat in his chair then took a deep breath and asked, "You _do_ realize you'd have to tell this rebellion that, right?" Jake smiled and replied, "I know, Bail." Bail and Jake stood up from their seats and shook each other's hand. "Jake," Bail started with a grin across his lips, "you may be crazy, but you really are convincing."


	2. Picking up Supplies

**Chapter II: Picking up Supplies**

The present year is 2 BBY. A seventeen-year-old Carmen Rogue, child of Jake and Gem Salsurfer Rogue, was lying in her cabin in the Rogue's Revenge, her parents' freighter. Her father slowly opened the door and gently said, "Carmen, wake up." Carmen groaned and asked, "Dad, do I have to?"

Jake sat on the edge of her bunk and gently rubbed her side and replied, "Only if you want to go to Tatooine to pick up supplies."

At that, Carmen immediately jumped up, "Yeah, I wanna go." Jake smiled and said, "I knew that would get you up." Carmen quirked a brow and asked, "Did you say that just to get me up?"

Jake shook his head and answered, "Not at all; get dressed. If you want to go with me to that dustball, you need to get dressed to help me tune up this bucket o' bolts while we're there." Carmen gave a sharp nod and said, "I will, Dad." With that, Jake left her cabin and Carmen immediately jumped out of bed to get dressed.

About five minutes later, Carmen walked to the cockpit to her waiting father. She was wearing ordinary Rebel attire: light grey pants and a grey long-sleeved shirt. She sat in the co-pilot's seat and glanced over at him. He looked back toward her and asked, "You're ready?" Carmen nodded and said, "I'm ready, Dad." They powered up the ship and flew away from the Alliance to Tatooine.


	3. Finding Friendship

**Chapter III: Finding Friendship**

Carmen took a deep breath of the dry and sandy Tatooine air as she walked down the boarding ramp. She glanced around the hangar and sighed. As she walked into the light, the twin suns began to beat down on her with their heat.

Her father looked at her and asked, "Do you remember this place?" Carmen nodded and replied, "You always took me here to get supplies for the Alliance ever since I was a baby." Jake nodded and observed, "You have a very good memory, like your mother."

Carmen nodded and said, "Dad, she's only on a mission." Jake nodded and said, "I know, Carmen." He took a deep breath and brushed a lock of jet black hair from his face, a concerned expression immediately donned across his face. Carmen glanced in her father's direction and knew he was just as worried about her mother as she was. After all, this little family consisted of her, her mother, her father, and her little brother, Jaster Rogue.

He looked back at Carmen and said, "I'll go get the supplies while you go get some spare parts from Tosche Station." Carmen nodded and rushed from the hangar. As she ran from the hangar, Jake called, "Be back in ten minutes!" Carmen looked back at him and called back, "I will, Dad!"

Carmen rushed to Tosche Station and searched the shelves for parts for the Rogue's Revenge. She was soon aware of a boy's gaze set on her. She turned around and looked at the boy who had had his eyes on her.  
He had sandy blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. From the looks of him, Carmen could tell he was one of the local farmers. He stood up and said, walking towards her, "I'm sorry; I don't mean to stare. It's just... you're very beautiful." Carmen smiled at him and said, "That's what every boy I meet says." He gave a nervous smile and Carmen said, "You're rather handsome yourself." The boy smiled shyly and said with his voice a shy whisper, "Thank you." Carmen nodded

Carmen looked down then back at him and said, "I don't think we've been introduced." He shook his head and introduced himself, extending his hand in her direction, "Luke Skywalker." Carmen smiled at him then took his hand and introduced herself, "Carmen Rogue." They shook each other's hand then let go.

Luke gasped, "The Carmen Rogue in the Rebel Alliance?" Carmen smiled and replied, "That's me." He looked at her and said, "I've heard a lot about you." Carmen smiled and said, "It's more my parents doing all of the Rebel stuff."  
Carmen glanced at her right and then her left. She looked back at Luke and asked, "Promise not to tell anybody I was here?" Luke nodded then placed his right hand over his heart and said, "I promise." Carmen nodded and said, walking away, "I really think you're a cute farmboy, Skyguy. Plus, I've gotta go before my dad starts to worry 'bout me."

Luke smiled and asked, "Will I ever see you again?" Carmen smiled then looked back at him and replied, "Maybe, Skyguy." She winked at him then Luke asked, "Could we at least keep in touch?"

Carmen groaned with an undetectable smile across her lips then turned back to him and replied, pulling a very small card from her breast pocket, "Course, Farmboy; here." She pressed the card into the palm of his hand and winked at him then walked away.


	4. The Crush

**Chapter IV: The Crush**

Carmen trotted up to the Rogue's Revenge and gave Jake the spare parts for the ship. Jake looked at her and said, "You're a bit too joyful to be on this dustball, Carmen; something's up." Carmen snorted and argued, "No I'm not, Dad. I promise I'm perfectly fine."

Jake shrugged and guessed, "I think you're in love with one of the local farmboys." Carmen sighed and snorted with defiance then continued walking up the boarding ramp.

Carmen made her way to her cabin. She shut the door and sat on the floor, leaning against the door. That boy at Tosche Station was really cute; sweet too. She sighed at the thought then sat on her bed. She glanced around her cabin- which was merely only a small closet, a bunk bed, a 'fresher, plus a chest to keep her personal belongings in- and sighed. She lay onto her back, allowing herself to hit the bed with a slight thud.

She flipped onto her belly, grinning wider than she had in a long time. Her father was right; she was in love. She liked this boy more than any of the other guys at the Alliance, who were constantly attempting to win her heart.  
She didn't like this boy, she loved him. The Rebel Carmen Rogue loved this handsome, blue-eyed, blonde-haired farmboy Luke Skywalker. She was awe-struck by him and she knew he was awe-struck by her as well. Her grin extended ever so slightly at the thought.

Then she sighed. Even though she loved this boy, she knew for a fact that he probably wouldn't be able to go off-planet and go to the Rebellion. If she saw that boy again she knew she had to ask him if he'd be able to go. She really wanted him to go with her.

Luke had made his way home to the Lars Homestead. He was sitting on his bed eyeing the very small card, almost anticipating something magical to occur. Actually, something magical did happen. He actually met Carmen Rogue, the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

Her eyes were a magnificent shade of brown, so dark that they seemed to be black. If it wasn't just him, Luke could have sworn that there were flecks of a dark shade of navy blue. She didn't judge him because he was a farmboy and she was a Rebel, either.

Now, he knew for a fact that he had to leave this dustball of a planet and go to the Academy. Or maybe he could just sneak away to the Rebellion with Carmen.


	5. Leaving Tatooine

**Chapter V: Leaving Tatooine**

Jake had gotten the supplies from Tatooine and had been forced to stay on the planet for a few weeks due to the engines continuing to stall. Carmen had decided to take the time to go to Tosche Station to see if that boy was there.

Carmen looked around to simply waste time. Suddenly, she had the same feeling she'd had when she first met him. She turned around and saw the blonde-haired, blue-eyed farmboy Luke Skywalker.

He smiled at her and asked, "You were waiting for me?" Carmen shrugged then smiled as she replied, "Yeah." They both looked down for several moments. "You're leaving soon," Luke asked, raising his head and breaking the silence.

Carmen raised her gaze to him and nodded slowly. "I came to say good-bye," She whispered. Luke nodded and whispered, "I'll miss you being around." Carmen wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I'll miss you." Luke looked at her and nodded. She let him go then raised a hand in good-bye as she walked away. Luke raised a hand in return then gave a long sigh of sadness as he watched her walk away.


	6. The Pilots

**Chapter VI: The Pilots**

The present time is 1 BBY. Carmen Rogue has been gone from Tatooine for approximately a year.

Carmen was sitting in the cockpit of her X-Wing, her datapad settled in her right hand. Jaster climbed up the ladder to the cockpit and sat in her lap. He looked at her and asked, "What are ya doin'?" Carmen looked at her little brother and asked, "Well, what are you doing?" He smiled at her and replied, "Just sittin' here."

Carmen smiled and asked, looking back at her datapad, "Have those pilots been mean to you lately?" Jaster nodded and replied, "Yup. I keep tellin' 'em you'd beat 'em up, but they won't listen." Carmen sighed and asked, "Which pilot was it, Jaster?"

He looked at her and replied, "It was Wedge." Carmen scowled at the name and growled, "He really should've believed you, Jaster. He probably won't be able to walk for a year."


	7. Anger Leads to Hate

**Chapter VII: Anger Leads to Hate**

Carmen stormed into the adjacent Alliance hangar on Yavin IV. She heard some of the pilots mumbling, "Uh, oh. Here comes a very mad Carmen Rogue." She smiled knowing just how threatening she was, especially when it came to protecting her little brother.

She saw Wedge Antilles, her former flame and the pilot having been mean to her little brother. She had a furious fire in her eyes as she stormed up to him. He turned to look at her and asked, "Why are you here, Carmen?" He practically snarled her name as if it was a curse. Wedge stood up then Carmen growled, "Don't you dare play innocent, Wedge. You know why I'm here." The other pilots looked at the scene with growing interest.

Wedge scoffed and growled, "As a matter of fact, I don't know why." Carmen looked at him and growled, "You know for a fact you've been being mean to my little brother."

Wedge scowled and mumbled, "That brat is-" Before he could finish, Carmen finished with a deathly calm tone, "-my little brother." She grabbed ahold of the collar of his shirt and managed to grit out, her teeth clenched, "Watch your tongue, Wedge. If you don't, it'll be my fault you don't have it anymore."

There was plenty of snickering at that... plus the fact that they used to be together. Carmen kept her eyes on Wedge as she added, "If you're ever mean to Jaster again, you won't be able to walk for a year." There was plenty of chuckling at that as well.

With that, she let go of the collar of Wedge's shirt. As she was walking away, Wedge shouted, "You can threaten me all you like, Carmen. I'll still be the man." Carmen swirled around and shouted back, "Just because you're a man doesn't mean you can lay a single hand on me! I can still punch the daylights outta you!"

All of the pilots burst out laughing, with the laughter directed towards Wedge. Wedge looked at her and snarled, "Go on ahead. I want you to." Carmen grinned and sarcastically asked, "Is that a challenge from my former boyfriend I hear?"

There were the triumphant oohs and the laughter, but Carmen could care less. She looked at Wedge through smoldering golden pupils and seethed, "Throw a punch, Wedge. I've wanted to put you back in your place for some time now." At that, everyone was laughing- all except for Carmen and Wedge.

Wedge aimed to strike Carmen, but she easily grabbed ahold of his arm and threw it behind his back then shoved him to the ground, receiving a groan from him in the process. She kneeled next to him and growled, "I'll break your legs-"

Before she could finish, Jake stormed into the hangar and shouted, "Carmen won't be breaking anything." Carmen swallowed hard at her father's booming voice as it echoed throughout the hangar. Jake walked up to her and asked, "Was this about Jaster?" Carmen nodded once and she brought herself to her feet.

Jake sighed and asked, "What happened?" Carmen looked at him and calmly replied, "I was on my datapad when Jaster came to me. I had asked him if the pilots were being mean to him. He told me that they were." She gestured to Wedge on the ground and added, "Jaster told me that it was Wedge specifically. Wedge knows well-"

Before she could finish, Jake once again interrupted, "I don't want to hear anything more about Wedge, Carmen. I know what happened between you two. I'll take care of him, not you." Carmen looked at her father and said, "But-" He gestured out of the hangar as he interrupted, "The only but I want to see is your's out of this hangar before you're grounded."

Carmen looked at him and said, "But you and Mom taught me to always leave your mark." Jake was silent for several moments, deep in thought. Finally, he looked at his daughter and said, "I know you want to protect Jaster, Carmen. Just stay out of trouble when you are." A bright smile formed across Carmen's features. She trotted off and said, "Thanks, Dad!"


	8. Rescue Mission

**Chapter VIII: Rescue Mission**

It is soon after the Battle of Yavin and the destruction of the Death Star. News has spread from far and wide of the destruction of the Galactic Empire's battle station, the Death Star. It is only known among members of the the Rebel Alliance who the destroyer is: Luke Skywalker.

Having recently returned from a mission to the Outer Rim, Carmen Rogue- now at the age of nineteen- has heard of Skywalker's capture on his recent mission relatively close to Coruscant on the planet of Pria.

Carmen looked at Jaster- who was now at the age of seventeen- and exclaimed, "I don't like him like that, Jaster!" Jaster snickered as he argued, "I know you do, Carmen. The way you talk about him is obvious."

He looked towards her and asked, "Wasn't he that farmboy you were talking about after you got back from Tatooine two years ago?" Carmen shot him a dirty look and growled, "How come you always wind up getting in my business? I always go and 'save' you from the pilots being mean to you."

Jaster looked at her and replied, "You are my big sister, Carmen." Carmen snorted and shot back, "That doesn't give you any reason to go barging in my business." Jaster hopped down from the tall chair in their parents' quarters.

Just then, Jake walked into the room and said, not wanting an argument between his children, "Jaster, stop bugging your sister. She has enough going on at the moment to worry about." Jaster opened his mouth to protest, but Jake shot him a glare that shut his mouth on impact.

_A FEW MOMENTS LATER..._

Carmen was making her way to her parents' ship when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She swiftly turned around and saw her mother's worried expression. Carmen looked into her eyes and said, "I know you're here to tell me not to go, Mom." Gem sighed and said, "It's too dangerous, Carmen. You know of that bounty-"

Before she could finish, Carmen interrupted, "I know there's a bounty on my head. I know Vader's the cause for that and he wants me as his little pet. He knows I'm not to be tamed. I know it's dangerous to go to the Core." With that, she strode onboard the Rogue's Revenge.

_SEVERAL HOURS LATER..._

Carmen landed the Rogue's Revenge on the surface of Pria. She snuck into the Imperial prison- which laid on a dried river bed- undetected. She gave a self-satisfied smirk and muttered, "That part's done. Now I have to find that stubborn farmboy." She followed a well of light emitted from the Force, leading her to the prisoner cells.

She mentally cursed herself as she counted probably ten stormtroopers. _Dammit, Luke! Why the hell did you do this to yourself?_ She clenched her teeth with determination as she said, getting the troopers' attention, "I believe you have something I want." The troopers began firing at her nonstop, which Carmen simply caught the blaster bolts in her hand. She grinned as she mocked, "That all you've got?"

She pulled out her lightsaber and ignited it, the emerald green blade blazing with pride. The troopers fired at her; Carmen simply batted the bolts away with ease.


	9. The Reunion

**Chapter IX: The Reunion**

From inside his cell, Luke looked up from his place on the ground at the sound of the commotion outside. He'd probably been captured for a few days and hadn't realized that anyone would come looking for him- more so to rescue him. Then, in a single second, it was silent except for the humming sound of a lightsaber and his breathing. There was the crackling of the lock being broken an instant later.

The door groaned open, revealing a young woman his age. She had deep brown hair that looked as if it felt like silk. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown that made them seem nearly black with flecks of a deep navy blue. Her skin was lightly tanned beautifully. She wore completely grey with her long-sleeved shirt a light grey and her pants a darker shade of grey. Her black gloves were thin and to her elbows.

She walked up to his kneeled form and asked, "Can you walk? I'm getting you outta here." His vision was slightly blurred from being drugged so many times. After blinking a few times he asked, astonished, "Carmen?" She grinned at him and asked, "What? Did you forget I was in the Alliance?"

He smiled at her and asked, "If I could even stand, do you think I'd be down here? The floor's freezing." Carmen cringed as she lowered her gaze and saw the blood on Luke's right beige pant leg, more towards his shin. She looked back at him then tore away part of her light grey sleeve. He looked at her with an expression of confusion, "What are you doing?"

Carmen looked back at him and replied, "I'm bandaging you up. That is, if you don't mind." He looked at her and shook his head, "I don't mind, Carmen. Just- ow!" He winced as she tightly wrapped the torn part of her sleeve around his leg. She looked at him with a soft smile, with a slight shrug, "Sorry, Luke. I just needed to cut off the bleeding. You'll last until we get back to Base."

Luke nodded and said, "Alright." Carmen finished then Luke asked, "How are we getting out? There are troopers everywhere. Plus- from what I've been hearing for the last few days- Vader's here." Carmen cringed at the name and said, "Don't worry, Luke. I've already got a plan to get out." Luke nodded and said, "Alright."

Carmen helped him to his feet, receiving a wince from Luke. She looked at him and asked, "Are you gonna be alright?" He nodded then Carmen helped him to the doorway of the cell and out of the area.

Not before long, Carmen stopped dead in her tracks and growled, "Vader's close by. We really need to move a little faster." Luke nodded then they both sped up their pace.


End file.
